Talk:Projects with Muppet crew connections
Okay, I've just migrated info from six or so non-Muppet shows. The thing I'm not sure qhat to do with is other crew connections, like Mitchell Kriegman and Paul Andrejco on Big Big World. But other wise the page would be called "Non-Henson Productions with Multiple Muppet Production People" which is even more awkward than the present title. Maybe a sub-section for listing those? Andrew Leal (talk) 18:23, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :What's wrong with keeping the It's a Big Big World page? -- Scott (talk) 18:41, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::See the current discussion in Talk: Law & Order and I mentioned it on current events. Brad created Law & Order in non-Muppet productions, justifying it because more than 11 actors in Muppet or Henson shows had guest starred on it and it uses the same studio as Sesame Street. The question of dumping Non-Muppet Productions had previously arisen in the talk over the now deleted "Puppeteers" category. Where do we draw the line? I had to delete a Figment page recently. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:46, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::How about "TV Shows with Muppet Connections"? "Non-Henson Productions" feels awkward to me. -- Danny (talk) 18:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That works for me! Though it requires a seperate list for films like Return to Oz, but that works, so we can toss in designers and writers and stuff. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:00, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh. I thought the disclaimer at the top of those pages handled it. "Similarities from a production standpoint" should include Paul Andrejco and Mitchell Kriegman. Wouldn't it have been easier just to edit that text to clarify? But whatever. So, I guess Book of Pooh and Little Shop of Horrors and all those pages are being deleted? Seems like a waste. -- Scott (talk) 19:02, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Not necessarily. Everything from Book of Pooh has been merged into Winnie the Pooh (reference, celebrity), and Blue's Room is all in the Blue (dog) celebrity page, minus some plot and supporting cast stuff. And that's the point of this list, Scott (and I guess a movie list now)! So any Muppet relevant info on shared performers/crew can be retained. What's on Little Shop of Horrors? Really, just a list of people. Big Big World has plot stuff and a full credits list, but do we need that? Even The Muppet Movie doesn't have a full credit listing yet. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:06, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::And Scott, please read the threads to get a full picture. I'd said the text could use clarification, than Danny said he wasn't sure we needed the category after all. Brad and I agreed. Sorry you missed the whole debate, but I'm running around and working pretty darn hard to make sure nothing of Muppet relevance is actually lost. Is it such a crime to lose the It's a Big Big World title card and not know who the wranglers are? (Though I am increasinly wishing that, when these topics come up and a statement is made that those things belong in a general puppetry Wiki, that there *was* a general puppetry Wiki. Hmmm.... If only I had time to mess around with a Wiki request...) Andrew Leal (talk) 19:09, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I would suggest that redirects be created for the deleted pages to here. That way the links on the performer pages will still work. Also, can we rename the article yet again to Projects with Muppet Connections? I have a Wonder Woman book I've been meaning to add to the wiki and this is the perfect oppurtunity. -- Scott (talk) 19:11, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Before we change it, let's talk about it for a second. I think "Projects" is too vague. Is there another word we can use? -- Danny (talk) 19:14, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Another word other than "Projects"? I think that's the one they use. :::::::::::I'm also sad that the little bit of love we had for Patrick Holmes will be gone. -- Scott (talk) 19:18, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::It isn't, Pigeon-Holed is in Muppet Mentions. Scott, seriously, if you feel some type of way about this, go read the Talk:Law & Order discussion. We've covered all this stuff. -- Danny (talk) 19:19, 29 May 2006 (UTC) I can't keep getting involved in past conversations on obscure talk pages. I missed it when the topic was hot, so I miss out. I'm fine with that. This talk page, there the conversation is relevant to the subject, helped me to better understand the policy change. So I'm good. Also, Pigeon-Holed will be kept, but It's a Big Big World is going. That's what I meant. Just to clarify. But again, I'm good. I'll just tell him you were trying to eradicate his name from the wiki. Nyaaaah. -- Scott (talk) 19:26, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Dude, the past conversation was last night. The obscure talk page was linked from Current events, from Andrew's note on your talk page, and by both Andrew and me on this talk page. The only reason you're missing out is because you won't bother to read the other page. That's really annoying. -- Danny (talk) 19:28, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::Alright, now the conversation's in two places. I just replied to you on my talk page. But I don't know where you got the idea that I didn't read the Law and Order page. I wouldn't have known to look at it until you mentioned it today. Changes were already happening and the conversation was too old for me to partake in. Don't be annoyed. I'm cool with not being a part of every conversation. It's my fault that I didn't look at Current Events when I know policy changes so quickly. -- Scott (talk) 19:33, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::I'm sorry. My leg hurts and I'm mad at the world. -- Danny (talk) 19:34, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Sympathy on the leg, Danny. Scott, why not add Holmes' Big Big World involvement to Pigeon Holed, as a trivia note or something? Dave Hirsch and I have been using The Electric Company page to note interesting things about the cast members who otherwise have no Muppet connection. Really, I'm running around trying to save every little scrap. All we're really losing is a title card, a PBS link, Melissa Creighton and her friends, and the fact that Big Big World has CG backgrounds and is a metaphor. And Kreigman's own page could be fleshed out to discuss the latter stuff. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:38, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, I totally got that halfway through this talk page. Which has been helpful along with the L&O discussion (which I still maintain is an odd place to discuss the topic -- although admittedly I didn't know it was on CE until the changes were taking place). :::::So, are we doing a page like this for movies too? -- Scott (talk) 19:44, 29 May 2006 (UTC)